Hated Love
by Shizu-chan-ForIzaOnly
Summary: Cold, the light blue haired boy laid seemingly lifeless on the ground of his study. Broken, blood stained his favorite green clothes and light blue hair. Standing above his bruised broken body was the shocked butler that had caused this. (Rated M for later chapters. Will Ciel forgive Sebastian? Will the boy wake up? Read and find out. :) )
1. Chapter 1

Cold, the light blue haired boy laid seemingly lifeless on the ground of his study. Broken, blood stained his favorite green clothes and light blue hair. Standing above his bruised broken body was the shocked butler that had caused this.

Sebastian Mechaelis sood over the young earl Ciel Phantomhive in utter shock. Why had this happened? Why had he hurt his young master? Him, the one person on this earth that was supposed to protect him even at the cost of his own demon life had injured his young master. All of thise people he had been protecting Ciel from for the past two years, he had become those low lifes because of one little mistake.

*Sebastian's POV*

Being brought out of his dazed shock by the metallic sent of blood hitting his nose. His red eyes looking in horror at the males bruised and broken body lying still on the ground. Moving on instinct, Sebastian carefully picked up the lithe body and carried him back to his room.

When they arrived in his masters bedroom he walked him over to the big bed and lied him down. Slowly undressing the unconscious male, then dressing each wound with bandages and each bruise with cream. As for the broken right arm, Sebastian snapped the arm back in place then wrapped it until the doctor would come tomorrow. Or that's when May-Rin said he would be there. After re-dressing his young master in new clothes and covering him up with his blanket. Sebastian left the room to take care of his daily chores.

Sebastian was distracted the rest of the day. Wondering why he had acted out as so. All Ciel had said was three words, and now he wondered if those three words would still be true when he woke up.

* * *

**R&R (READ AND REVIEW) PLEASE!**

This is my first Black Butler story and I would love to know how I did so far. This is entirely my idea so please don't copy it, the updates will come as fast as possible. The latest I will update is a week. And the earliest will be the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

**Hey, sorry for the short first chapter. I will try and make them longer from now on. I'm sorry that this story is way OOC along with it's characters. But from now on the characters are going to be more IC than OOC. Thank you for supporting this story so far and remember to review and follow. If you like it then add to your Favorites. :)  
I'm going camping in a week so I will try and get as many updates up as possible.  
This was entirely my idea so please don't copy it.  
I have a lot going on and will update as soon as I possibly can. I PROMISE I will NOT abandon this story.  
There should be a new chapter with in the next few days. Thanks for reading and hopefully understanding that I'm busy some times and don't have time to update as often as I would like. **


	3. Chapter 3

*Ciel and Sebastian's POV*

It had been a full day before the light blue haired boy woke from his deep sleep. "Ugh," a groan passed his lips and the now bandaged arm and hand moved to grip his bandaged head. The bandages seemed to be hidden by the way his light blue hair fell on top of them. Opening his mis-match eyes the boy looked up at the bandages and found himself confused on what had happened. Upon feeling a hard heavy weight on his right arm, Ciel looked over to it and raised an eyebrow as he saw a blue cast. It was much like the color of his eyes, maybe a bit darker though.

The memories of the previous encounter with his demon butler came back to mind and a frown grazed his lips. "Oh, yes. That's right. Is that idiot so incompetent at sharing his feelings that he had to hurt me this much?" The boy had asked himself thinking he was the only one in the room, but was surprised when he got an answer.

"Your words simply surprised me my lord." Sebastian walked out of the shadow of the room and took a step towards the bed his master laid on. "I am so sorry, my lord. I am the one who is supposed to protect you. And yet I had caused this. I can not begin to apologize enough, that was truly unacceptable behavior for a butler." The demon bowed his head in shame as the boy on the bed tensed at the sight of his butler coming closer.

"Shut up you idiot" Ciel went to sit up but was soon laying back down with the bandaged left hand on his pained stomach. "I only wanted to tell you how I felt all of this time..." A silence grew between the two in the room, it wasn't awkward. No, Not awkward just quiet. Neither knew what to say, or do. Until the said butler spoke up and broke the everlasting silence between them.

"If you'll allow me master I came in here to change your bandages and give you a bath. You had been out for a day and it is late, so after the bath I suggest you get some more needed rest. Doctors orders that you stay in bed and rest as much as possible." Now on the floor with his hand to his chest the butler patiently awaited an answer from his lord.

"Fine," the boy was going to remind the male to be gentle but decided against it and closed his mis-match eyes again. It was had not to tense at the touch of the hands that had caused him so much pain. The boy tried so desperately to not show the pain and to relax under the gentle touch, but both were in vein. Biting his bottom lip, Ciel opened his eyes and watched as his bruises and wounds were once again reveled to his eyes.

With a bag over his cast so it wouldn't get wet, the earl Phantomhive was fully stripped and carried off to the bathroom where a hot bath awaited him. "This will sting for a bit, but it should feel relaxing after your wounds accommodate to the water." Sebastian spoke softly as he placed his earl in the steaming tub. Watching as he desperately tried to get comfortable.

After a long and relaxing bath Ciel was set gently and carefully into his bed again and redressed after being re-bandaged. Ciel hadn't wanted to leave the nice warm water, but Sebastian said falling asleep in the bath tub wasn't a good idea. Once covered with the warm blanket Ciel watched as Sebastian leaned next to his ear to whisper, but the young earl tensing at him simply being this close told him to wait to tell his master what he wanted. "Get some rest my lord. You will feel better in the morning," leaving the asleep boy on the bed, Sebastian went back to his chores as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

**Don't hate me!  
I have to keep you guys hooked on this story some how. What Ciel said and what Sebastian wants to say will be reveled soon.  
For now REVIEW AND FAVORITE if you liked it and don't forget to FOLLOW so you can get the wonderful notification that I have updated this story. :)  
Thanks and I'll update as soon as possible.  
You're all awesome. Bye~. **


End file.
